


HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELF!

by Karl5



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl5/pseuds/Karl5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a certain day in November, Kurt receives a very special present.<br/>Just a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELF!

 

“Oh, Logan, it is beautiful!”

“Figured you’d like it, darlin’. It should be a lot more comfortable for you, considerin’ your tail and all.”

“Oh, ja! It is a kimono, nicht wahr?”

“Well, not quite. Strictly speaking, it’s a yukata. A much simpler and lighter version of the traditional kimono, originally meant for summer wear or at a bathhouse, but it’s become very popular now, since true kimonos are complex and expensive, mostly used only for very traditional ceremonies these days.”

“I thought it vas just vomen who vould vear such things.”

“No, men can also, especially the yukata. This is one meant for a man. The colors are darker and the patterns are more subdued than what a woman might wear. See? No fancy flowers or bright colors. Just a dark shade of blue, with this white and gold calligraphy. The symbols stand for longevity and happiness.”

“I vill try it on right now.” I start stripping off my clothes. “Is it vorn vith or vithout undervear?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, darlin’, but usually with.”

“Too bad. But it is certainly more comfortable for my tail, even if I do have to vear my boxer briefs and undershirt.” I swish my tail around happily as I tie the long cloth belt around my waist. Then I turn to Logan and hold out my arms. “How do I look?”

I can tell he is trying very hard not to laugh. “Here. Let me show you how to tie the obi properly. A big bow like that just won’t cut it, darlin’.”

He takes off the cloth belt and goes around behind me. “I’m used to putting it on myself, so this is the easiest way to do it on someone else.” He folds the wide belt in half, reaches around to hold one end in front of me, wraps the rest of it a few times around my waist, fiddles with an end and folds it back under itself, then ties an odd-looking knot with both short ends pointing up. Finally, he slides the knot around to the back, then comes around in front of me and inspects his handiwork, nodding his approval.

“Uh – I did not quite get all of that, mein Schatz.”

“No problem, Elf. I’ll do it a few times for you later on. You’ll pick it up easy enough. Just be glad you’re a guy. Women tie an obi much more elaborately.”

OK, so the belt is called an obi. At least I got that much out of it.

I look myself up and down, and as far back as I can, wishing we had a full-length mirror. I walk around our room to see how it feels. I am not used to something that appears rather like a long skirt swishing around my ankles, but I rather enjoy the sensation.

“You forgot the socks, Elf.”

“Socks?”

He hands me the box. Yes, there is a pair of white socks at the bottom.

“They’re called tabi. I got the kind with soles, so you can use them as slippers too.”

I pick them up and examine them curiously. “Mein Gott, they have space for only two toes!”

“Well, not really. Your big toe is supposed to go in one section and the rest of your toes in the other. But for you – “ He grins.

“It is just vhat I need.” I sit on the bed and pull them on. Considering they are made for regular humans, they fit me fairly well. I wiggle my toes for Logan’s approval, then stand up and walk back and forth. “Ja. Very nice.” 

“You know, you could even wear this outfit around the Mansion, if you wanted to, if you don’t mind looking rather exotic.”

“I think I vould like that very much, especially in the summer.”

“I think I would like it very much also.” He gives me a sexy look, then wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses the back of my neck.

“Perhaps, as a thank-you for this vonderful present,” I suggest softly, “you vould like to show me how to take it off?”

“I thought you’d never ask, darlin’.”

MY LOGURT STORIES  
STORY ARC – Movieverse   
In the Beginning . . .   
After X-2, Kurt is considering what to do next. My slant on how he gets involved in the climax of X-3, then finds himself attracted to Logan despite his own religious issues. They take a very interesting vacation on Cape Cod, in order to spend time together and try to resolve what they want from each other, if anything.   
Please note that this story contains many links to real places on the Cape, but the links don’t always work reliably, so if you want to see them, you may need to copy/paste the URLs.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091204&chapter=1   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040785 

Morning Devotions  
It’s almost 2 years after the Battle of the Golden Gate Bridge. In addition to being an X-Man, Kurt has recently begun teaching classes at the School.   
Please note that this is the original short prologue for this entire story arc, which was written long before “In the Beginning” was even imagined. While the prologue is rather tame as far as sex is concerned, the succeeding stories will more than make up for this lack. Each story can be read alone, but they are better in order. See the AO3 version of Something a Little Different, which includes Morning Devotions as a prolog.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090821 

Something a Little Different  
When Logan wakes Kurt up in the middle of the night, Kurt just figures he wants the usual sex. But tonight, Logan wants something a little different.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090822   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040865   
(AO3 is the combined version of Morning Devotions and this story)

As the Twig is Bent  
Wie der Zweig gebogen wird , so wächst der Baum. As the twig is bent, so grows the tree.   
And Herr Grüber has long-range plans for the resulting tree.   
Logan pushes Kurt into revealing some of the dark secrets of his childhood.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090851   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040877 

PRAY FOR US SINNERS  
More secrets, from both Kurt’s past and Logan’s present.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090852   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040902 

With Nothing on My Tongue  
Logan is off somewhere trying to decide what direction he wants his life to take, while Kurt waits anxiously for his return. After several months pass, he is almost ready to give up hope.   
Two very different women help him get through this difficult time, each in her own inimitable way.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090873   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040920 

You Win, Elf  
Logan returns to tell Kurt of his decision.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090894   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040930 

Hell Hath No Fury  
Someone from Logan’s past appears – and that someone plans to take revenge on the one who scorned him .  
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090950   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1040948 

 

  
TWO SHORT STORIES WHICH COULD BE EITHER COMIC OR MOVIEVERSE

Let’s Pretend  
Just about any time after Kurt and Logan have been together for a while.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090964   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/965765 

 

Happy Birthday, Elf!  
On a certain day in November, Kurt receives a very special present. Just a bit of fluff. No Sex.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091000   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/989660 

 

  
COMICVERSE – Single stories that fit into X-Men comic issues. If you haven’t read the comic referenced after each title, the story may not make much sense to you.

HOPE X-Force #36   
Just before he dies, Kurt gives Hope a message to deliver to Logan.  
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090809   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/982644 

Revenge! Wolverine #15  
While Logan climbs the mountain to jump off yet again, he is visited by Kurt’s spirit.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090949   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/982648 

 

To Walk Away from Paradise Amazing X-Men: Quest for Nightcrawler #1-5 At the end of this series, we left Kurt sitting on the roof agonizing about having lost his soul. What if Logan didn’t leave him there alone after all? (If you haven’t read my Kurt Darkholme series, some of the references to past happenings in this story may be confusing.)  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856817 

 

The Monster Ultimate X-Men Annual #2  
After Rogue tells a supposedly unconscious Kurt that he is truly a monster, Logan tries his best to convince him otherwise..   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090893   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/981587 

 

The Best You Can Hope For Astonishing X-Men # 44-47 & 59-61, X-treme X-Men # 1-13, Age of Apocalypse # 13 & 14, and X-Termination # 1+2  
James Howlett tells about his relationship with young Kurt Waggoner. As he tries to teach the boy what it means to be a hero, young Kurt has a lesson to teach him in return.   
No sex.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091203   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/979462 

COMICVERSE  
KURT DARKHOLME STORY ARC   
Der Doppelgänger Set between Uncanny X-Force #23 and #24  
Kurt Darkholme and Logan end up in bed together.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600090999   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091062 

 

Of Angry Elves and Mouthy Mercenaries Set several days after Bobby’s death in UXF #24, and prior to what happened in Deadpool #50-54. Also prior to Betsy and Fantomex’s departure from X-Force in #25.  
Kurt Darkholme and Wade Wilson get to know each other better, among other activities. 

http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091017   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091097 

 

Hinter Meine Masken (Behind My Masks) Takes place sometime after UXF-26 when they have a night free.  
Logan, Kurt Darkholme, and Deadpool deepen their involvement with each other.   
http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091081   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091306 

 

Vengeance Is Mine Uncanny X-Force #32-34  
After Kurt Darkholme betrays X-Force, he faces a private reckoning of his own . 

 

http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091156   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091373 

 

Say Very Softly After Astonishing X-Men #59  
Kurt Darkholme and Deadpool have one last fling. 

http://xmen.adultfanfiction.net/story.php?no=600091183   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091440 

 

The Only Thing   
Set after the end of the X-Termination story arc  
What if Kurt Darkholme survives? 

http://xmen.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=600091259   
http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091522

**Author's Note:**

> For any of my readers who enjoy stories involving male/male sex in general, I’ve started a series of ebooks on Amazon that is not fanfiction. It doesn’t involve Logan, Kurt, or any other superheroes, but my two main characters are heroes of a more everyday kind, each in his own way. You can find out more about it at: http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00J75NJIE and  
> http://www.amazon.com/dp/B00M0CZM3G


End file.
